


day off surprise

by TinySunflake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySunflake/pseuds/TinySunflake
Summary: After a bit more of sweet promises and assurances, Akaashi left the apartment, leaving Bokuto alone. The volleyball player first waited a couple of minutes, just to make sure that Akaashi won't return home, before he pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number. This was a number that crept up to the top of his list of recently contacted people. Once they picked up, Bokuto immediately spoke."He's gone. Come over, now."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	day off surprise

"I'm headed out." 

"Okay!" 

"There's still some of the leftover curry from last night. You can reheat it if you'd like." 

"Sure, I'll have that for lunch." 

"I'll call you whenever I can. My phone's always open so if something happens, let me know." 

"I'll be fine. Now g-" 

"Or maybe I shouldn't go to work. I think they'll be fine without me for a day." 

"Keiji." 

This got Akaashi to pause in his frantic movements of making sure everything is in place. Once he got his boyfriend's attention, Bokuto grinned brightly.

"This isn't my first time alone, you know. I'll be okay!"

The editor sighed, "I know but it has been a while since you had a day off and I'm the one who goes to work. We usually have our days off together." 

Bokuto chuckled, getting up from his comfortable position in bed and began to push Akaashi to the door while making sure he grabs his boyfriend's stuff. "And I'm telling you that I'll be okay. I'll stay here and relax and when you get home, we'll have dinner, cuddle, or maybe even something more." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which succeeded in making Akaashi laugh. 

"Why are you so silly, Bokuto-san?" The younger man asked, making last minute outfit and inventory checks at the same time. 

Bokuto just shrugged, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I'm not silly, you're just too serious!" He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and gave him one more push out of the door. "You'll be late, you know. Go on! I'll be fine!" 

After a bit more of sweet promises and assurances, Akaashi left the apartment, leaving Bokuto alone. The volleyball player first waited a couple of minutes, just to make sure that Akaashi won't return home, before he pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number. This was a number that crept up to the top of his list of recently contacted people. Once they picked up, Bokuto immediately spoke. 

"He's gone. Come over, now." 

Several hours later, Bokuto wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at his companion. "Are you sure Akaashi doesn't know anything about this?" 

The man laughed. "Of course I'm sure. I'm good at keeping secrets, you know." 

Bokuto still looked unconvinced. Instead of dwelling on that thought, he looked around the apartment to make sure nothing was out of place. "If you say so. I really owe you one Kuroo." 

Kuroo only laughed, picking up his jacket from where it laid on the floor. "I'll add it to the list then. See you later bro."

Bokuto was then left alone. After one quick check around the apartment, he went to take a quick shower. He still had work to do and he would not be dragged down by his thoughts. 

Around seven in the evening, Akaashi returned back to their apartment. Even though he's exhausted, he still managed to get them takeout for dinner. However, if he's usually greeted at the door by a loud "WELCOME HOME AKAASHI!", this time he was greeted by silence. The silence was welcomed but concerning, considering his boyfriend was the epitome of energy. 

"Bokuto-san?" He called out, peeking into the kitchen and the living room. He was about to look at their bedroom when a flustered Bokuto ran out of the bathroom and pushed Akaashi away from the door. 

"Akaashi! Welcome home!" Bokuto greeted, angling his body so that Akaashi couldn't hold the doorknob. The editor just stared at his boyfriend, who was beginning to push him back to the living room. 

"What are you hiding from me, Bokuto-san?"

"Who, me?" Bokuto started. "How can I hide anything from you Akaashi? Why would I even hide something from you? I wouldn't think of hiding anything from you!" 

Akaashi just raised an eyebrow. "Bokuto-san, you do know you tend to ramble when you're caught on the spot. Why won't you tell me?"

The volleyball player visibly deflated. "If I tell you, you promise you won't get mad at me?" He waited until Akaashi nodded before holding his hand and pulling him in front of their bedroom door. "Remember your promise, okay? You can't get mad at me." 

The more Bokuto lingered, the more nervous Akaashi became. They had been standing in front of the door for a minute and it looks like they'll stay there if no one makes a move. Akaashi decided to push through and opened the door, revealing their bedroom. Nothing seemed to be out of place, or something worth being nervous for. 

At least that was what he thought, until he saw the Happy Fathers' Day banner on the wall close to their bed. 

"Fathers' Day? Bokuto-san, I think you're mistaken. We're both not biologically equipped to carry a child." A sudden thought appeared into Akaashi's mind and he glanced at his boyfriend with unease. "If this is your way of telling me you have a child with someone else, it's not funny." 

Bokuto blushed, shaking his head repeatedly at the last accusation. "No! I wouldn't do that to you, Shishi! I just really wanted you to meet our son." 

That certainly didn't answer any questions in the editor's mind, instead it only made the unease in his heart grow. Bokuto calling out "Come here, Baby!" really didn't help calm him down either.

Which was probably why he was caught off guard by Bokuto's loud whistle and the excited little run of a ball of fur who scrambled into the room, coming in straight for his dad. 

Bokuto sat down on the floor, reaching for the samoyed puppy and petting it on his lap. "Hey there, Baby! It's time for you to meet your other dad!"

"...You named our puppy Baby?" was the first sentence out of Akaashi's mouth. He didn't want to sit on the floor so he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. 

At the mention of his name, the puppy looked up at Akaashi, his tail wagging adorably. This escaped Bokuto's attention though, and he glanced up at his boyfriend. "No! I wanted you to name him with me." 

"But he's already responding to Baby. How long have you even had him?"

"Two weeks." 

Akaashi's eyes widened. "You hid a puppy in here for two weeks?!" 

"Of course not! I let my best bro tale care of him! I just asked Kuroo to bring him in here today." 

"So that might exolain why the puppy's called Baby." Akaashi mumbled. "Knowing Kuroo-san, I probably should be thankful he's not named a weird name." 

"Oh I heard him try to call our baby Titin but I guess Baby didn't like it." 

Akaashi chuckled. "Thankfully, the puppy got taste." He then hunched forward, gently clapping his hands to get Baby's attention. "You are a cute puppy, aren't you?" He first let his hands out, letting the curious puppy sniff on his hands first. Once Baby's tail was wagging, Akaashi began petting him. First on his head and making his way down to the body. However, his hand touched something that was most definitely not fur. Frowning, he let his fingers ran across the collar before he found a pouch attached. When he opened the pouch and his fingers pulled out a ring, he looked at his boyfriend for answers but Bokuto was already kneeling in front of him. 

"Bokuto-san..." 

Bokuto shook his head, taking in both of Akaashi's hands in his. "Shh. You don't need to say anything right now, Akaashi. All you need to do is listen." He took a deep breath, pressed his lips to the back of Akaashi's hand before he looked up and stared into the depths on the green eyes he loved so much. 

"Akaashi. You're my best friend. My partner in everything. You're the one who has always been there for me. During my low times, you never saw me as a nuisance, or as someone who needed fixing. You just saw me and stayed by my side, patiently helping me build myself back together again. I'm getting better day by day and I appreciate it when you just hold me in your arms and tell me everything's going to be fine. In my happy times, I realized happiness tasted sweeter when you're by my side. You have been so loving and patient and kind that I sometimes wonder why you still stay by me. And that's when I realized that you bloom with me. It may sound cocky, I know, but the happiest I see you is whenever you're with me. I want to see you happy. I want to make you happy. I want to make Akaashi Keiji the happiest person in this entire universe. So will you give me the chance to make you happy for the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

Akaashi nodded, trying to pull on Bokuto's hands to get him to stand up. "I've always been happy with you. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." 

Bokuto was frozen, still kneeling in front of Akaashi. "Wait, you said yes?" 

Akaashi chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Of course I'd say yes. Why would you expect otherwise?" 

"Ah, well. I never thought you'd say yes on first try. I honestly thought I'd need to do it again and I'm gonna have to ask our friends for help, maybe even ask Kenma for money so I can rent one of those helicopters that like write messages in the sky and-" 

Now laughing happily, Keiji cut off his boyfriend- no, fiance's rambling by pulling him in for another kiss. This time it was deeper, more honest in conveying the joy they shared. When they pulled back, the couple both had tears in their eyes.

"So, what do I do now Keiji?" 

"Put the ring on my finger, Koutarou. Then we'll figure out the rest together."


End file.
